Atardecer Mágico
by Stolenrose17
Summary: Twilight y Harry Potter. Los Cullen, Edward, Emmet y Jasper Hale.No son vampiros pero tienen obscuros Secretos.Bella, Ángela y Alice Cullen son las mejores amigas. Entre ellos crecen amores y amistades.Podrán todos tener su final feliz? Trailer Adentro
1. Trailer Atardecer Mágico

**Atardecer Mágico**

De las sagas mas vendidas Twilight y Harry Potter.

_ Aparece el colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Luego aparece un atardecer._

Los Cullen, Edward, Emmet y su mejor amigo Jasper Hale

_Aparecen en escena los tres chico caras de preocupación pero no lo demuestran._

No son vampiros pero tienen sus propios secretos.

_Edward mira hacia la ventana_

_Jasper lee un libro_

_Emmet esta dormido en un sofá.(roncando)_

Bella y sus mejores amigas. Ángela Weber y Alice Cullen 

_Bella:_

_ Mis hermanos y su mejor amigo (el cual estoy loca por él)se trasladaran para Hogwart en las próximas semanas .Estoy súper feliz aunque no he podido hablar con ellos desde que mis papas me dieron la noticia. Se que deben estar alegres. Irán directamente a Hogwarts luego de recoger todo en su antiguo colegio Drumstrang. Ya le mande una carta a Ángela contándole todo. Espero que los conozcan pronto._

_xoxo Alice._

 En ellas hay una amistad inquebrantable.

_Alice:_

_No tienes la menor idea de cuan alegre me siento por ti. Espero poder conocerlos pronto._

_xoxo Bella_

Ellos se enamoran perdidamente de ellas.

_Edward no puede apartar los ojos de la fila de asientos que tiene adelante, un cabello color castaño lo vuelve extrañamente loco._

_Emmet da fugases miradas hacia su izquierda. No puede creer que exista una criatura más hermosa de la que tiene a solo unos cuantos asientos lejos de él._

_Jasper  finge leer un libro mientras en su cabeza solo existe un imagen de cierta chica con cabello corto negro y ojos asombrosamente violetas. Pero sabia que jamás podría acercarse como él quisiera a ella. Ella era la hermana menor de sus mejores amigos, ellos jamás lo permitirían, ni  a el ni a cualquiera otro._

**¿Podrá el amor surgir después de todo?**

**Bella Swan**

**Edward Cullen**

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Ángela Weber**

**Emmet Cullen**

**En:**

**Atardecer Mágico**

**"Amores Peligrosos"**

* * *

Mi proxima historia...

Les gusto?

denme muchhhhass ideas las nesesitoss

**busco una co-autora que sepa cosas de fan fics de harry potter. Porque no soy muy buena escribiendo Fan fics de harry potter.**

aunque e leido todos los libros de harry potter y soy fan

muchas ideasss

pleaseeee

cuidencennn

att.

Shemjonas

SmRomantic


	2. La creatura más hermosa

* * *

_**"La creatura más Hermosa"**_

"Bella!!!"grito una chica de unos 16 años, con un hermoso cabello ondulado, rubio y ojos extrañamente Turquesas.."Bella!" seguía gritando con todas sus fuerzas mientras asomaba su cabeza por encima de la multitud; ya que era bastante alta para su edad.

"Ángela??!!" pregunto detrás de la chica rubia, una chica de cabello negro con tonos violetas y ojos de color violeta intensos. Ángela solo le llevaba unas pulgadas de diferencia. Ella igualmente tenia 16 años.

"Alice!!!, menos mal que te encontré, sabía que llegarías a tiempo pero como siempre la que me preocupa es Bella aun…"iba a terminar de decir con un solo respiro pero Alice la corto.

"Cálmate, Ángela, déjame adivinar…aún no hay señales de Bella?" dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia de todo el mundo.

"Nada Alice!!! Y si llega a perder el tren no ten…"

"Respira Ángela!, sabes bien que Bella siempre llega tarde a todo pero se que pronto llegara" la volvió a cortar Alice.

"Ummm…. eso espero....eso espero...." Ángela dijo mientras intentaba calmarse tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Ángela era la más responsable del grupo y siempre procuraba que las tres se mantendrán siempre unidas. Ella también ejercía el cargo de nueva prefecta de Griffindor.

Alice era alocada, pero era una gran Amiga después de todo. Siempre defendía a sus amigas con uñas y garras.

Bella a pesar de ser la mas Joven siempre era alegre y optimista o la mayoría de las veces lo intentaba ser....

**Bella PoV**

"Genial, simplemente genial…"Se decía una y otra vez, Isabella Swan mejor conocida como Bella, a ella misma.

"Como se supone que pueda correr a buscar a Alice y a Ángela si ni siquiera puedo guardar mi baúl. Es estúpidamente Pesado…No recuerdo haber guardado piedras en él…arghhhh" Se dijo completamente molesta y enojada. Su cabello Castaño oscuro le caia en su cara y furiosamente se lo apartaba. Sus ojos eran del mismo color. Era esbelta, pero la más baja de sus amigas

"Permiso, Ma'am me permite ayudarla?" dijo una voz atractiva en su espalda

_Seguramente es uno de esos estupido chicos de quinto jugándome una broma_

_Aghhh ya verán!!_

"Mira idiota te advierto q…..Ups" dijo mientras miraba de abajo a arriba a el extrañó visitante.

Se quedo sin palabras…..

Jamás había visto un chico tan guapo….

Como al que acababa de insultar por error….." _Idiota Bella!!"_

Y para terminar, Le resultaba sumamente Familiar………

"Discúlpeme, Ma'am, pero creo que se ha confundido, le estoy brindado mi ayuda, ya que veo que ese baúl se le hace increíblemente pesado" dijo el aludido con una sonrisa angelical.

Ehh…ps…Yo…"las palabras no salían de su boca se había quedado literalmente muda. La creatura que tenia afrente debía ser un ángel o un espejismo. Era demasiado hermoso para ser de verdad…

"Lo siento" puedo decir al final con voz tímida "creía que era un chiquitín con alguna broma" dijo para excusarse de su comportamiento tan atroz. "y sí, gracias" le respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa.

El chico amablemente le quito el baúl de sus brazos y lo puso en el pequeño compartimiento en menos de 2 segundos.

"Listo" dijo él "Muchísimas gracias" dijo ella…haría lo quesea por poder seguir mirando ese rostro tan peculiar y hermoso.

"Hermano tenemos que irnos ven..." le grito un chico bastante alto, pelinegro y por lo que se veía, bastante musculoso.

"Un gusto en conocerla señorita, espero volver a verla pronto…Adiós" y se alejo de su vista rápidamente…Mientas ella quedaba totalmente embelezada con su belleza. Hasta que le tren aviso que estaba apunto de salir

"Adiós…"dijo ella en un susurro "Rayos, no se su nombre" dijo decepcionada. Miro su reloj. "Uh Oh, Ángela me matara mejor empiezo a correr."se dijo mientras corría entre la multitud de personas que se despedían de sus familiares y procedían a salir del andén 9 y ¾.


	3. Por supuesto Bella

**_"Por Supuesto...Bella"_**

"Ángela!!...Alice…Ángela!!....Alice!!"- Bella llamaba desesperada a sus mejores amigas. Estaba agotado por todo el esfuerzo- correr, empujar a personas, correr, gritar y correr. Al fin correr -que tuvo que hacer para llegar a la puerta del tren.

"Crees que debemos avisarle ya, que estamos detrás de ella?" Pregunto Ángela en un susurro a Alice. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, para no reírse. Ambas miraban a su amiga desesperada, pero se lo merecía por haberlas hecho esperar tanto."Aún no, solo 2 minutos más de diversión" dijo sonriendo y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho Alice.

Ya pasado los dos minutos poco a poco se fueron acercando a Bella, una por cada lado. Alice le hizo señas a Ángela. Uno…Dos…..Tres!!

Ambas saltaron enfrente de su amiga y la abrazaron."Chicas… al fin las encuentro!! Llevo horas buscándolas" dijo con una sonrisa intentando esconder que acababa d llegar.

"Por supuesto...Bella" Dijo Ángela con sarcasmo."Mejor es entrar al tren antes de quedarnos sin compartimientos."Dijo Alice a Bella pero mirando de reojo a Ángela, quien aun aguantaba las ganas de reír.

Cuando estaban abordando Bella recordó porque realmente buscaba a sus amigas desesperadamente, El chico misterioso y extrañamente Hermoso!! Tenia que contarle a ellas de él. "Esperen!! Chicas!!"

"Ahora que Bella?"Pregunto Ángela con una note de impaciencia.

Tengoquecontarlesalgoquemepasoaseunosminutos!!!Grito Bella parándose en seco en medio del tren.

"Bellas respira, y explícate otra vez."Dijo Alice

"Esta bien, acérquense"las llamo con una mano y juntaron sus cabezas."Me tarde tanto en llegar porque no podía meter mi baúl en el compartimiento de equipaje del tren. Entonces…" "Bella eso no es nada nuevo" dijo Alice rodando los ojos."Si lose, cómo iba diciendo entonces un chico me llamo (obviando la parte de la insultada) entonces vi. Al chico mas sexy, hermoso, precioso, guapo.." "Bella ve al punto o nos quedaremos sin compartimiento" Dijo Ángela desesperada. "A eso voy… entonces el me ayudo con el equipaje y luego solo dijo adiós" termino Bella mirando hacia un punto omiso en el pasillo del tren, con ojos soñadores."Pues…será nuevo, pero cuéntanos como era""mmm....Era alto y fuerte pero no fortachón, Era de tez blanca casi pálida pero hermosa, Su cabello era cobrizo y se disparaba en todas direcciones, y Tenia unos ojos asombrosamente verdes" dijo retomando nuevamente sus ojos soñadores.

"Bella sea quien sea ese chico te dejo realmente aturdía" dijo Alice a la vez que le pasaba una mano en frente de la cara de bella para que reaccionara.""Alice mejor rastrara contigo en lo que buscamos un compartimiento" Alice arrastro prácticamente a Bella mientras ella y Ángela revisaban puerta por puerta de los compartimientos pero todos estaban llenos.

"Solo queda uno" dijo Ángela" esperemos que este vació" dijo Alice

En cuanto abrieron la puerta del compartimiento se encontraron con tres chicos excepcionalmente guapos, reían y conversaban. En cuanto se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las 3 chicas les sonrieron.

"Edward, Emmet, Jasper!"

Alguien grito en la espalda de Ángela nadie se percato que en uno cuantos segundo Alice había salido disparada a reencontrarse con sus hermanos. Al escuchar los nombres y quienes se referían Bella salio de su trance al percatarse y se quedo helada. Intento esconderse lo más rápido que pudo detrás de Ángela, pero ya era tarde.

Ángela les dedico una tímida sonrisa a ellos. Al igual que bella, ella se percato rápidamente de que ellos eran los hermanos de Alice. Lo que no se había percatado es que mientras Alice se abrazaba con ellos, uno de ellos quedo maravillado con su belleza.

"Edward, Emmet, Jasper" Alice grito y corrió a abrazarlos hace mucho no los veía y los extrañaba y a demás el ultimo le provocaba mariposa en su estomago cada vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

"Chicos!,cuando llegaron? , Porque no me avisaron? " Dijo Alice aun abrazada a ellos.

"Cálmate Alice" dijo el de cabello cobrizo" queríamos sorprenderte hermanita, al llegar al colegio peor ya veo que la suerte retrajo a nosotros antes" dijo .

Emmet sigues igual de rudo?"le pregunto Alice sonriendo al chico de cabello negro."Como siempre" dijo a el correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

Jasper, mis hermanos te han vuelto loco como de costumbre?"Pregunto algo tímida a la vez, con una gran sonrisa."Todo el tiempo" dijo a el aludido correspondiéndoles si era posible, con una sonrisa aun mas grande.

"Hay chicas, lo siento, Edward, Emmet, Jasper. Les presento a mis amigas Bella y Ángela." Dijo señalando a cada una aun que tuvo que jalar un poco del brazo a Bella para que ellos la pudieran ver-ya que estaba escondida detrás de Ángela-

"Un gusto soy Edward" dijo estrechándoles las manos a ellas aunque a la última le guiño un ojo y ella se sonrojo completamente.

"Yo soy Jasper" dijo el rubio sonriéndoles a ambas y estrechándoles las manos.

"Y yo soy el asombroso Emmet" dijo el de cabello negro estrechando los músculos. Ambas se sorprendieron pero Ángela rodó los ojos.

"Nos acompañan?" les preguntó Edward Alice contesto antes que cualquiera de las tres.

"Por supuesto" Dijo Alice sonriendo


	4. nota de la autora

Les quiero pedir las massinceras disculpas que alguien pueda èdir. No les obligo qu eme perdonen pero les contare que paso

Mi computadora o computador murio literalmente.

Todas mis ideas y capitulos de mis historias murieron con ella estoy totalmente destruida por eso no he podido subir ningun capitulo d emsi historias le pido con el Corazon en la mano que por favor me den todas las ideas que piuedan darme respecto a mis historias

Quizas es pedir mucho pero me encantarian que ustede sme den su punto de vista de la historia

Realmente amo mis historia y quieor vovel a subir capitulos lo mas pronto possible

Mis mas sinceras disculpas

Shemjonas

PS: ayudenmeee pleessee!!


End file.
